La lettre
by The Little Spark
Summary: A devoir gérer une meute d'adolescent, une ville surnaturelle et un retard impressionnant dans ses révisions Scott n'avait pas prêté attention aux prétextes utilisés par Stiles pour l'éviter. Mais pourquoi son meilleur ami refuse de lui parler ?


Salutation à tous - tes !

Après un an à laisser des reviews sur ce fandom et 6 mois à essayer d'écrire je vous présente mon premier OS !

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragées (Gabrielle, Amalko, Vane84 et celles que j'oublie sûrement !)

Et surtout MERCI à Scriboulette qui m'a relue, corrigée et aidée à écrire cette fiction !

Merci aussi à ma Piti pour la correction orthographique !

Ça y est, plus le choix, je me lance !

* * *

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Stiles l'évitait. Scott ne s'en était pas rendu compte de suite, trop pris qu'il était dans ses révisions et dans la gestion de sa meute. Il faut dire que gérer un bêta qui ne sait pas contrôler sa colère, une coyote-garou qui apprend encore à refréner ses instincts primaires, une banshee qui court vers le danger, un couple d'adolescent aux hormones en fusion et un hyperactif n'était pas de tout repos. Combiner à cela un retard impressionnant dans ses révisions et la peur d'échouer aux examens, et il n'avait pas prêté attention aux prétextes utilisés par Stiles pour se dérober. Alors voilà, son meilleur ami l'esquivait, le fuyait, s'éloignait, appelez ça comme vous le voulez, mais les faits étaient là.

Et Stiles lui manquait.

A force de le côtoyer chaque jour, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'importance qu'avait l'hyperactif dans sa vie. Il avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler, et même s'il le fallait, de l'entendre babiller pendant des heures à propos de sujet auxquels il ne se serait jamais intéressé. Même l'odeur de Stiles, pourtant intégrée partout chez lui et sur ses vêtements, commençait à disparaître.

Assis à son bureau, il s'interrogeait sur les raisons de cet éloignement et sur les diverses solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Il en avait parlé avec la meute le midi même et Lydia lui avait dit que lui seul possédait la réponse, et que, s'il réfléchissait calmement, il saurait quoi faire. Quand il avait essayé d'en savoir plus, elle l'avait regardé si froidement qu'il avait décidé de se débrouiller seul.

A priori, cela avait commencé par leurs soirées du vendredi, celles où personne n'avait le droit de les déranger. Mais Stiles avait annulé les derniers rendez-vous. Sur le coup, ça avait arrangé Scott, car la meute le croyant occupé n'était pas venue le déranger et il avait pu potasser les cours d'Harris tranquillement.

En y réfléchissant, autre chose n'allait pas. Stiles n'évitait pas seulement Scott, il fuyait aussi la meute. Il avait arrêté de les rejoindre au Diner's cookie où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver. Et depuis quelques semaines, son ami déjeunait seul et s'éclipsait lorsque l'un des membres de la meute l'approchait.

Lorsque Mason lui avait demandé s'il savait pourquoi Stiles les évitait, il n'avait su que répondre. Et même après avoir été voir le shérif, il n'était pas plus avancé. Celui-ci lui avait dit que son fils agissait aussi bizarrement que d'habitude. Plusieurs membres de la meute avaient tenté de lui parler mais seule Lydia avait eu l'honneur de l'approcher vraiment. Elle avait disparu avec le jeune homme plusieurs heures et n'avait ensuite rien dit. Pour autant, elle conservait sur son visage cette expression calculatrice bien à elle signifiant « je sais quelque chose et je ferai tout pour arranger la situation sans jamais rien vous dévoiler ». Le jeune lycaon avait aussi remarqué que le cœur de l'absent battait encore plus vite que d'ordinaire lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux dans la même salle de cours. Certes, le cœur de l'adolescent créait déjà une musique qui lui était bien propre, un tempo légèrement plus rapide que la moyenne, incluant quelques ratés dès que l'esprit du jeune homme lui donnait la réponse à une question que lui seul pouvait se poser. Comment Scott savait-il tout cela ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais il connaissait le rythme cardiaque de son ami sur le bout des doigts et celui qu'il avait depuis quelques temps était de plus en plus préoccupant.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions : un meilleur ami absent sans raison apparente, un comportement ne lui ressemblant pas, une amie lui affirmant que lui seul avait les cartes en mains et un nœud énorme au fond de la poitrine depuis quelques jours.

Ne supportant plus de ne pas voir son meilleur ami, Scott décida de se rendre chez lui. En arrivant, il ne vit pas Roscoe et trouva l'ensemble des portes et fenêtres fermées. Toujours dans l'optique qu'aucun lycaon ne l'approche, Stiles avait verrouillé chaque ouverture et appliqué de la poudre de sorbier devant. Cela énerva fortement l'alpha car, même si son ami était en colère ou autre, il n'avait jamais été interdit de séjour chez lui. Mais Scott avait entendu Lydia dire à Malia qu'après avoir rendu visite à Stiles plus tôt ce matin-là, elle avait « malencontreusement » cassé la barrière de sorbier de la porte de derrière. Scott nota qu'il s'agissait de la seule porte de la maison qui, même fermée à clef, pouvait s'ouvrir d'un simple coup d'épaule. Il décida d'outrepasser la requête évidente de son ami et entra sans plus de cérémonie.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, il écouta attentivement et, n'entendant aucun bruit ni battement de cœur indiquant la présence du père ou du fils, il décida derechef de monter dans la chambre de l'hyperactif. Le connaissant, il y trouverait bien des indices concernant son éloignement et sa fuite. Et puis, s'il ne trouvait aucune piste, il pourrait attendre Stiles et avoir une vraie discussion avec lui. Il ne jouait pas réglo mais dans ces circonstances, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. D'ailleurs, Stiles aurait agit exactement de la même façon. Il se répéta la phrase de Lydia comme un mantra « Toi seul à la réponse ».

Il entra dans la chambre de Stiles et, s'il se sentit coupable de pénétrer dans son intimité, il y fit abstraction car jusqu'à présent, aucune autre approche n'avait fonctionné et il avait besoin de comprendre. Il remarqua de suite le tableau d'indices au milieu de la pièce. Stiles y avait accroché des photos reliées entre elles par des fils rouges et des post-it.

Au centre, des photos d'eux à différents âges, de la maternelle à aujourd'hui. À gauche, se trouvaient des photos de Lydia seule ou avec le jeune homme ainsi que des photos de Malia du temps où ils étaient en couple.

A droite, il vit des photos d'Allison, Kira et Liam. A la vue des photos d'Allison et lui, Scott ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle avait été le premier amour de sa vie et la seule femme qu'il ait réellement aimé.

En haut du tableau, se trouvait une phrase : « Preuves qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi et qu'il ne m'aime pas ». Cette phrase à elle seule le mit hors de lui. Ne pas l'aimer, quelle idée ! Seuls des idiots ne pouvaient comprendre quelle valeur Stiles avait. Il continua la lecture du tableau.

Près des photos de Lydia et Malia, des post-it en forme de flèche pointaient vers les photos de Scott. Le mot « meute » y était inscrit. En dessous des photos d'Allison, les mots « premier amour » étaient notés suivis d' « hétérosexuel ». Près de Kira, « passade ? ». Et sur la photo de Liam, « Bêta» et « coéquipier » apparaissaient.

Scott n'était pas sûr de comprendre les messages qu'avait noté Stiles sur ce tableau. Parlait-il de lui ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Si Stiles avait besoin de parler, il pouvait venir le voir, non ?

Ne parvenant plus à réfléchir, il s'allongea sur le lit et, tournant la tête vers le chevet, il trouva une lettre manuscrite dont il reconnut sans mal l'écriture fine et nerveuse de Stiles. Bien que sachant qu'il était répréhensible de la lire, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de parcourir les lignes.

« Comment te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? On se connaît depuis toujours mais [certaines choses restent à l'intérieur] je ne sais comment t'avouer cette horrible vérité. J'ai tellement cherché à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Des mois que je me cache, des mois que je me tais. [Des mois même que je te hais.] Dans un sens et heureusement pour moi, tu n'es pas le plus perspicace sur ce sujet. Tu n'as rien vu malgré tes sens exacerbés, mais je n'en peux plus de dissimiler mes sentiments. Les autres commencent à comprendre et je ne saurai souffrir de leurs regards remplis de pitié. Lydia est venue me parler malgré le fait que je vous évitais tous. Mais tu la connais, elle avait décidé de me parler. Qui suis-je pour éviter la belle Lydia Martin ? Et bien que j'aie tout fait pour éluder le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus, elle ne m'a pas lâché jusqu'à ce que je lui avoue la vérité. Le pire après cela ? Elle pense que je te plais, mais que tu es trop aveugle pour le comprendre. Elle, qui est d'habitude si maline, ne voit pas que tu me considères uniquement comme un ami, voire pire, un frère ! [Me considérer comme un amant] Comment pourrais-tu alors me considérer autrement ? J'en ai les preuves, elles sont là devant moi. Elle a beau dire que tu passes ton temps à me couver du regard, je sais qu'il s'agit uniquement de ton devoir d'alpha et rien d'autre.

Je n'ai plus la force de faire semblant et de ne pouvoir apprécier que ce que tu as à me donner. Je préfère arrêter de tous vous voir et à la fin de l'année, je partirai.

[Je sais que je ne t'enverrai jamais cette lettre alors, là, sur ce papier, je peux coucher les quelques mots qui me font le plus souffrir – _JE T'AIME_.]

...»

La lettre n'était pas terminée et difficilement lisible tant Stiles avait raturé certains passages. Scott dû la relire plusieurs fois pour réaliser pleinement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Premièrement, il semblerait que son meilleur ami le considère plus comme un amant potentiel que comme un frère de cœur. Deuxièmement, ce même meilleur ami tentait depuis quelque temps déjà de se convaincre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, pire qu'ils étaient une raison valable pour s'éloigner. Troisièmement, sa propre réaction face à cette perte et même avant. Il est vrai qu'il regardait souvent Stiles depuis quelque temps, mais seulement pour le protéger de lui-même, non ? Cet imbécile risquait sa peau à chaque seconde pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Foutu syndrome du héros ! Et depuis que l'humain l'évitait, il avait cette impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui. Comme lorsqu'il avait perdu Allison. Quatrièmement, Lydia ! Si elle lui avait dit qu'il avait la solution, c'est qu'il l'avait. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique qu'elle avait toujours raison !

Habituellement quand il essayait de comprendre quelque chose, il se posait et se demandait ce qu'aurait fait Stiles à sa place. Alors, il essaya de rassembler les pièces du puzzle et commença à comprendre le but du tableau à preuves.

Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de l'école maternelle et ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis. Stiles déjà à l'époque parlait sans cesse, de tout, de rien, mais surtout de Lydia ! Et Scott était le seul capable de l'écouter et de le supporter. Ils s'étaient construits un monde à eux où personne ne pouvait entrer, comme le prouvaient les photos d'eux à cette époque. Personne d'autre, juste eux ! Ç'avait été dur pour lui de faire entrer d'autres personnes dans leur univers et bien qu'il appréciait aujourd'hui d'être à la tête d'une meute, il éprouvait parfois de la tristesse en constatant que cela l'éloignait d'autant plus de Stiles.

Stiles était son ami, son confident à l'époque et la personne qu'il considérait comme le frère qu'il n'avait pas eu. Il l'avait soutenu après le départ de son père et de la même façon, Scott l'avait soutenu après la mort de sa mère. Ils passaient l'ensemble de leur temps libre tous les deux et l'adolescent aux grains de beauté lui faisait toujours faire mille et une bêtises (comme aller chercher la moitié d'un corps en pleine nuit).

Scott suivit du regard le fil le menant à Allison. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il l'avait trouvé belle et adorait passer du temps avec elle. Ils avaient tout fait pour rester ensemble malgré le fait qu'il soit un loup garou et elle, une chasseuse. Mais en toute honnêteté, ils n'étaient déjà pas plus qu'amis quand le nogitsune avait causé la mort de celle-ci.

Il regarda la photo de Kira et en vint à la même conclusion que Stiles : elle n'avait été qu'une passade, un passage obligé pour oublier Allison et avancer. A l'époque, il pensait être amoureux de Kira mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé comme il regardait Allison ou même Stiles. Il se fit alors la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à son ami de cette façon parce qu'à vrai dire, il n'était pas du genre à se poser ce genre de question. Il prenait la vie telle qu'elle et vu la vie qu'ils menaient tous dernièrement, il était compréhensible qu'il n'ait pas pu se la poser.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur une photo de Lydia accompagnée de Stiles. Ils étaient beaux ensemble et il comprenait pourquoi son meilleur ami avait craqué durant toutes ces années sur cette jeune fille aussi belle qu'intelligente. Mais leur relation avait pris un tournant inattendu, et même s'ils étaient devenus très proches, il était clair que les sentiments de Stiles avaient évolué. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient qu'amis. En regardant Malia, il eut une boule au ventre, comme à l'époque où ses deux amis étaient ensemble. Encore hier, il pensait que cette sensation était due au fait qu'il désapprouvait leur histoire. Elle avait commencé durant la pire période qu'avait connue Stiles, et Malia était bien trop animale pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il se dit que cela avait plutôt un rapport avec ce qu'insinuait Lydia. La façon dont Stiles avait vécu cet amour n'aurait pas dû le toucher autant.

Il repensa à la lettre et à ce que son presque frère, s'il pouvait encore l'appelait comme ça, y avait écrit. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'il ait ce genre de sentiments pour lui, mais le métis devait avouer qu'imaginer sa vie sans sa moitié était impossible.

Il eut un choc en constatant qu'il pensait à Stiles comme à sa moitié. C'était déroutant comme idée. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble, tant refait le monde et surtout, ils n'avaient été qu'eux deux si longtemps. Pouvait-il envisager aujourd'hui d'aller plus loin, franchir un autre cap avec celui qu'il considérait il y a encore quelques minutes comme son frère ? Était-ce normal de penser à cela ? De s'imaginer embrasser son Stiles, d'aller au cinéma, non pas comme des amis, mais comme des amants, de dormir dans la même chambre, non pas en étant sur un matelas gonflable, mais dans ses bras ?

Toujours debout devant le tableau, il n'entendit pas qu'un second cœur avait fait son apparition dans la pièce, tout comme il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir ou les escaliers craquer sous le poids des pas las de son propriétaire. Il ne comprit pas non plus ce qu'il se passait quand une main lui arracha la lettre qu'il tenait encore et quand une voix fébrile lui demanda ce qu'il avait lu.

Il se tourna vers le deuxième occupant de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec un Stiles aux yeux écarquillés de peur et au cœur battant de façon encore plus erratique que d'habitude. Et il comprit...

Il comprit qu'il ne regardait pas seulement Stiles parce qu'il avait peur pour lui. Non, il le regardait constamment parce que cet homme était beau. Il comprit que, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait appris au fil des années chaque forme du visage de son vis-à-vis, la position de chaque grain de beauté, la couleur si spéciale de ses yeux et surtout, il comprit que s'il le regardait aussi souvent c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait peur qu'un jour, il disparaisse, le laissant pour la première fois seul. Et à cause de cette naïveté qui lui était propre, il n'avait pas saisi que ce serait le fait que ses sentiments soient réciproques qui pourrait lui faire perdre le seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Si Scott s'apaisa immédiatement en prenant conscience de la situation et du quiproquo ambiant, Stiles, lui, commença à parler. Hurlant certains mots, il essaya de s'expliquer, semblant s'embourber un peu plus à chaque phrase prononcée, s'exprimant à une vitesse excessive et incompréhensible. Il accusa Scott d'être entré chez lui sans son autorisation, d'avoir fouillé sa chambre et de ne pas respecter son désir d'être seul. Lorsqu'il commença à haleter et à montrer des signes de crise de panique, Scott l'attrapa par le bras, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche. Cela eut l'effet escompté, car Stiles se remit à respirer normalement, les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte ne sachant quoi dire et les larmes aux yeux. Scott pouvait entendre son cœur ralentir et retrouver son rythme habituel, bien que sursautant quand Stiles tournait la tête vers le tableau, puis vers lui. La longue tirade de l'hyperactif semblait l'avoir épuisé, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Aussi, décida-t-il de le faire asseoir sur le lit pour expliquer les raisons de sa venue ce soir-là. Et il lui raconta sa journée, enfin non, sa semaine et celle d'avant encore, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, à tenter de l'approcher vainement. Il lui confia son raisonnement du jour, ses pensées les plus intimes, et l'aboutissement de ses réflexions. Il lui dit qu'il avait enfin compris. Et là, dans cette chambre si familière à l'un comme à l'autre, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Stiles, bien que déboussolé, répondit à ce baiser... le premier d'une longue série.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On apprit bien plus tard que le tableau de Stiles n'était pas tourné vers le lit ce soir-là, que le titre n'avait pas été noté par l'adolescent, de même que la lettre était glissée à l'origine sous l'ordinateur portable du jeune homme. On apprit aussi qu'il avait normalement rendez-vous chez Lydia, mais que celle-ci lui avait fait faux bond et qu'il était rentré chez lui plus tôt que prévu. Il apparut que la jeune femme avait passé la journée à insinuer à Scott qu'il devait faire quelque chose, par le biais de légères allusions à l'emploi de mots précis, l'amenant à prendre la décision d'aller chez son ami. On comprit bien après, qu'une fois Lydia mise dans la confidence, elle avait entrepris de rassembler ces deux imbéciles qui, sans son intervention, seraient encore aujourd'hui bien malheureux.


End file.
